russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 shows topped our Saturday primetime, based on Kantar Media data
posted on January 8, 2017 PRESS STATEMENT FROM IBC 13: "The Kapinoy Network reigned supreme in the strong primetime block (5pm to 1am) last Saturday (January 7) with 30% compared to ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA-7’s 42%, according to data from Kantar Media. "Boosted by the formidable program lineup of the 2016-17 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup (5:00pm), Iskul Bukol (7:15pm), Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes (8:00pm), Express Balita Weekend (9:00pm) (19.8%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (9:30pm) (22.4%), Joey de Leon’s T.O.D.A.S. (10:15pm) (15.8%) and IBCinema: Felix Manalo (11:15pm) (14.7%), IBC-13’s Saturday primetime block continues to raise the bar in offering shows that highlight moral values, education and Pinoy values. "2016-17 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup is the most-watched program of IBC-13 last Saturday (January 7). Based on the data from Kantar Media, the NLEX Road Warriors vs. TNT Ka Tropa posted the undisputed primetime viewership with the national TV rating of 34.3%, opposite ABS-CBN’s Family Feud (12.9%), TV Patrol Weekend (19.3%) and Home Sweetie Home (23.2%), and GMA-7’s Imbestigador (12.6%), 24 Oras Weekend (16.4%) and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (19.5%). "Meanwhile, IBC-13's opening salvo for 2017 is the premiere of Iskul Bukol, the weekly Saturday sitcom of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services and regained itself as a revival of the longest-running sitcom will transform into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). A light and funny Saturday curriculum-based primetime will educate its good values by focusing on the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as the pretty and funny side of high school life, with the teen comedy trio of Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit as the three high school teenagers at the public high school Diliman High School In this pilot episode, during the opening scene before the opening intro, in the girls' bedroom, where Joyce (Joyce) woke up in the morning around 6 a.m. by using their mobile phones through social media where they post her sister Keith (Keith) and friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of school at Diliman High School. After the intro, before their first day of school, Joyce meets her father Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) and Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family Cacai (Cacai Bautista). At Ungasis house, Raisa post in mobile phone with Joyce and Keith when she is ready to go to school at Diliman High School when her father Rommel (Gian Sotto) which Raisa is involved of particularly in front of her friends and classmates. Meanwhile, in the Escalera house, Tonton greets Rommel as he meet meets Raisa (Dayrit) who introduced her with Joyce and Keith are their high school classmates and ready for the first day of school at Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu), the high school principal of the public high school and Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa). the resident high school teacher meets the high school boy Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) and his mother Angelique (Giselle Sanchez) in the first day of school while waiting for Barbie (Barbie Imperial). Meanwhile, the Escalera sisters and Raisa are the three high school girls involve to study at Diliman High School as they learn a beautiful high school girl Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson), along with Mianne (Mianne Fajardo) and Sajj (Sajj Geronimo). These three high school girls will introduce a beautiful high school teacher, Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). During the first episode which opens its first day of classes, the sitcom will also feature he first special guest, the newest Kapinoy teen star Barbie Imperial. "According to Kantar Media, the premiere episode of Iskul Bukol got a rating of 24.8%, opposite ABS-CBN’s premiere of Y''our Face Sounds Familiar: Kids'' (31.4%) and GMA's Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (19.5%). "Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes is the most-watched program with 23.7%, compared to ABS-CBN’s MMK (Jessy Mendiola’s portrayal, 26.2%) and GMA-7’s Magpakailanman (18.8%). The Janaury 7 episode of the top-rating drama anhology entitled A Boy for Life, in the story of Miguel (Luis Gabriel Moreno), a classmate boy who enjoying much time he learned on it, he intend to forget his romantic life and achived his subject in high school. She learned about Mika (Sarah Ortega), a young girl who is a girly style. Because of her boy for life, Mika believed them when she determined that she had developed for Miguel.